


Home Is Where the Dust Is

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), They got to work together for it to work, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony just wants his kid back, after the dust snap, helpful loki, loki and peter get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: "He felt his legs begin to dissolve first, as he clung to Tony Stark, hoping that maybe he could stop it, maybe Tony could save him. Then, he felt himself realizing what was happening. He was trapped, again, but this time there wasn’t any building holding him down, it was just reality that was choking him."ORPeter Parker finds himself in an afterlife with none other than Loki. Together, they must find a way back to the real world.





	1. Waking Up to Ash and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So I'm attempting an angsty chapter fic and I hope it goes well. Infinity War hurt so hopefully this will make it better. Please please lemme know your thoughts in the comments, they help me and make me smile. This first chapter is short af but the others will be longer, I just wanted the first to be short to get suspense!

“I’m sorry.”

Those words seem to echo as Peter Parker stared at his mentor. When had it all gone wrong? They were so close to pulling the gauntlet off but it took one mistake for everything they had worked for, to just disappear. He felt his legs begin to dissolve first, as he clung to Tony Stark, hoping that maybe he could stop it, maybe Tony could save him. Then, he felt himself realizing what was happening. He was trapped, again, but this time there wasn’t any building holding him down, it was just reality that was choking him. He uttered out his cries, “I don’t want to go” “please, sir” “I don’t feel so good”, and all Tony could do, was watch helplessly, repeating in his head, “please, not him, don’t take him”. But, no matter how much they clung to one another, it didn’t stop Peter from exhaling one last time, as his body dissipated into the cold air.  
Silence. Cold. Dusty. Pain.  
Peter opened his eyes slowly, inhaling hesitantly as he looked up at complete darkness. Oh god, he really did die. He left behind everyone; Mr. Stark, Ned, MJ…

“Aunt May.” He whispered out loud, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he sniffled. “They have no idea.”

Peter let out a barely stifled sob as he clamped a hand on his mouth. He tasted dirt and pulled his hand off to see with utter horror, that it was covered in ash. Screaming, he scrambled to stand up and looked at his hands, eye wide and fearful as all he could see was gray. Wait. Everything was gray. The ground was covered in ash, his hands were covered, even his hair as he began to cry out, shaking his hands through his hair. He was hyperventilating at this point, that much was clear. Everything seemed loud; his breathing, his heartbeat, the emptiness of wherever he was. Not only that, but he was truly terrified and that made it so much worse. He tried his best to get the gray ash off of his body, but it clung to him, just like he did with…

“Mr. Stark? Please, help me, God, I’m all alone, I don’t- I didn’t want to go.” Peter at this point was mainly crying to himself, aware nobody could hear him as his trembling legs gave up and he fell to the ground on his knees. “I can’t do t-this.”

Peter took a couple minutes, taking shuddering breaths as he looked around at his surroundings. Everything was so dark, he could barely see. Taking another choked breath, he stood up slowly, willing himself to not throw up. He began to shuffle forward, looking left and right, desperate to find someone. It felt like hours had gone by when Peter stopped walking, in order to take a rest. He had continuously shouted out, ‘is anybody there?” But there were no answers, only his voice echoing in response. He sighed and sat down, tears falling down his face and plopping onto the ashy ground. There has to be a way out, something hidden. Maybe beneath the surface or maybe if he just walked a little more he could find a way out of this nightmare. But he couldn't, everytime he does, he freezes and remembers the building.  
The fire,  
The water,  
The building on top of him.  
Crying out for help but getting no answer.  
This was exactly like that. He called out but nobody answered back. He was losing hope and even if he was Spider-Man, there was nothing he could do then just try his best to figure it all out.

“Hello?” A voice suddenly called out.

Peter jolted upright, his heartbeat racing. “Hello? Yes! Hello! I’m here!” He stood up quickly, sending ash to scatter into the air. “I’m so glad I’m not alone; sir?!” This couldn't be happening, there was somebody here, he wasn't alone, they heard his cries.

“I’m coming to you.” The voice replied calmly, a figuring emerging from the shadows.

Peter grinned even wider as he began to race towards the person. They got closer and closer as Peter slowed down, his smile slightly fading. What if… What if it was Thanos? Or somebody else who wanted to kill him.

“Wait,” Peter called out, the figure stopping momentarily. “Who… who are you?”

The figure stopped and Peter could make out some details. They had longish black hair, the grease reflecting off of the dim light of the area. He was lean and tall, his body portraying that of a warrior. Other than that, they were also dressed for battle, maybe they were part of the Avengers and Peter just never met them.

The person cleared their throat. “I am Loki, God of Mischief.”

Peter couldn’t stop himself from uttering out, “Oh shit.”


	2. Trust and Mistakes

“Pardon me?” The God of Mischief responded, a frown on his face.

“You’re- You’re the guy who destroyed New York!” Peter cried out taking a step away. “You hurt Mr. Stark and a lot of other innocent bystanders!”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the younger man. “That is of the past, Spider, and weren’t you the one calling for help? You seem desperate for a leader.”

“A leader who is not you!” Peter responded, crossing his arms. “How do I know you’re not going to, like, kill me, or something? You’re a criminal and it’s kind of my job to lock up people like you.” 

The two of them stared at one another, Loki with an annoyed expression, and Peter with poor concealed fear. Loki locked his jaw and took a step forward.

“I personally could care less what happens to you and what you think of me, but I don’t understand why you are here.” Loki began, walking in a circle around Peter. “I was killed, well, technically not, but, I always appear here, wander around a bit, before returning. However, I cannot return for some unknown reason, and now I find you. So, who are you and what have you done?”

Peter opened his mouth to respond, shut it, furrowed his eyebrows, before speaking again. “I’m… Spider-Man, but, my name is Peter Parker. I was turned into dust after we couldn’t get the gauntlet off Thanos. I don’t really know why I’m here, but, I’m guessing this is the afterlife for when you… you know… die- wait. What do you mean by ‘technically not’ dead?”

Loki studied the younger boy for a minute, he was small and innocent looking, clearly terrified. Loki wondered if it was amazement at being around a God or just plain fear of the older frost giant, but he couldn’t afford to focus on that right now. “I’m a Trickster, I can do illusions and when I die, I almost always come back. Some take more effort to return, like this instance, but I will come back.”

Spider-Man nodded, cautiously looking at Loki and then back at the ground. “So… we aren’t dead?”

Loki frowned in thought. “No, I don’t think so. But, then again, maybe so. But, back to the task at hand, I must bid you farewell. You don’t want to work with me as I am a criminal for an event of the past, and I don’t want to work with you, because you do not seem like a worthy enough successor.”

The God of Mischief began to walk away but was stopped by Peter gripping his arm. “Wait… please… please don’t leave.” Peter began, tears again threatening to fall. “I’m alone and so are you and I’m, to be honest, terrified Mr. Mischief. I’ve never, well, er, died to say the least. I promise I would be a worthy successor. So, can we, work together?”

The Trickster was silent for a moment, turning to look at the boy. He was lost, confused, and probably didn’t understand really anything. He was a victim of Thanos, just like himself. Loki did hate humans, hated them all, but it was just the two of them and they needed to survive. He let out a low groan of annoyance as he pulled his arms from his grip.

“Very well, you do seem like you need leadership-“ Loki began, his eyes twinkling.

“That’s not really-“

“So, I will agree to your… proposal. However, you WILL listen to me, follow my commands, stay close to me and not wander, and respect me, as I am a God and will not hesitate to leave you behind.” Loki said, his voice strong and unwavering.

Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Mr. Loki, I will do all of that…I still won’t forgive you for New York, though, that was a pretty mean move. So, in response, once we are alive, you have to apologize to all of New York AND Mr. Stark. Then I will revoke your position of criminal.”

Loki rolled his eyes but nonetheless agreed. They began their trek, Loki staying mainly silent as Peter babbled on and on about Tony Stark, New York, his school, his ‘vines’ (Loki still wasn’t understanding why Peter kept giggling to himself after saying ‘darkness ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does), and his job as Spider-Man. It was interesting, to see how one minute the boy was even terrified to move and talk, to non-stop talking about what makes him happy. It may be a way of coping, but Loki wished he would just be quiet for a couple of minutes. 

“The way I described it to Mr. Stark, wait do you know Mr. Stark?” Peter asked mid- comment, walking alongside the God.

“Unfortunately, yes, we did not meet in the… best circumstances.” Loki responded, staring straight ahead, still noticing Peter’s gleaming eyes diminish slightly.

“Why did you do it? Destroy New York, I mean. There were innocent people and you just, you made them follow you as though they meant nothing! Like they had no purpose. As Spider-Man, it’s my job to look after the little people and it seems like yours is to rule over them.” Peter grumbled, glancing up at Loki. “It’s like you don’t even care about us.”

“Because I don’t.” Loki suddenly snapped, stopping in his tracks and turning to the boy whose eyes were wide in concern. “Midgard has no use for indolent people like yourselves. You do nothing but ruin the planet. And how, pray tell, are you better than me? It seems as though you rule over them just as much.”

Peter felt a flash of anger. “There’s a difference between ruling and protecting. You don’t care for them, you just want their loyalty and I just want them to feel save, Mr. Loki.” Peter calmed down a for a minute, taking in a deep breath. “We are not alike. You don’t seem to care about what people feel when you rule over them.”

Loki was silent in response as he started to walk again, Peter trailing slightly behind. “Emotions shouldn’t have a place in ruling, it will just hurt people more.”

“Well, maybe you should focus on how they feel first and maybe then they will be more likely to follow you.” Peter responded, smiling softly at him. “Now, as I was saying, I explained to Mr. Stark that when I say ‘can I get a waffle, can I PLEASE get a waffle’ I don’t want an actual waffle but for some reason he always does…”

Silence filled the air as Peter noticed that Loki would rub his temples the more Peter talked so he decided to give it a rest and did not want the God of Mischief to yell at him. They continued on when suddenly, Peter felt something brush his leg. He yelped and jumped, looking down at the ground so see… wait, is that… grass?! Peter felt his throat tighten as he gingerly knelt down and felt the prickly touch of the grass blades.

“M-Mr. Loki, look! We, we made it somewhere new. No more, no more ASH or DUST or- we’re free?! Or, is this another stage of the afterlife? I-I don’t,” Peter continued mumbling to himself in awe as he looked around at the meadow, it was beautiful like it came straight from a picture. Peter smiled up at Loki who had the slightest smile evident at the corners of his mouth.

Before Peter could touch the grass, suddenly it all began to disappear- no, it’s dissolving. Just like him. Peter’s breathing began to go erratic as everything that was green became grey yet again. His breathing began to shorten as he was taking desperate breaths, hiccupping as he sobbed. God, it was happening again. He could feel Mr. Stark’s suit in his fingers, the tears and dust on his face, and his- his legs just, turning to dust. It was happening again.

“…eter. Peter? Are you… okay?” A voice asked, concern slightly evident but it was clouded by his stern voice.

“C-can’t breathe… want… m’sr Stark…” Peter gasped out, tears pouring down his face and all he wanted was for it to stop hurting, for him to go home and he- he was SO close.

“I know. I… I didn’t mean to upset you.” Loki confessed quietly. 

Peter looked up at him, confused. “What? It wasn’t… What do you mean?”

Loki sighed. “I’m a trickster, I can… create illusions to ease the pain- I thought it would help for a change of atmosphere but I seemed to have just upset you more than before.” 

Peter felt more tears fall down his face as he shakily stood up, not saying a word or sparing a glance at Loki, as he walked away and back into the darkness.


	3. Affection and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I am so happy you all are enjoying this so far! You're reviews/kudos/friendliness are what keeps me going :)  
> Also if you ever have any iron dad prompts please comment them; i love it!

There was dead silence between the two of them, Peter walking slightly ahead of Loki while the God kept his distance and wearily watched the younger boy. Peter had a panic attack the minute the flowers and dissolved, and Loki, not understanding, believed that he was overjoyed and had gotten past his state of panic. But when the young man had broken into sobs and fits of anxiety, Loki had, for the first time in his life, felt terrible. So when Peter walked ahead of him, his body tense and hands clenched, Loki gave him space, the silence seeming louder than the incessant chatter from Peter. They walked for what seemed like a half hour before there was talking.

Peter let out a low sigh. “You don’t have to keep watching me like I’m going to break any second.” He stopped walking to turn and stare at Loki. “I’m not.... I’m not mad. You just, you really scared me, Mr. Loki. I thought,” Peter took a stuttering breath. “I thought I was back in the real world, you know? And, and I thought that we finally would be able to see the people we love. I could see my Aunt May who is probably terrified right now and Mr. Stark; gosh I can’t wait to see his face when I come back.” Peter had a soft smile on at the mention. “And then my friends, even though I only have two, but that’s okay cause I would rather have only two then, like, 10! That would be a lot of anxiety. So, I’m not mad at you, just, can you... can you at least warn me before hand? So I don’t freak out on you and you don’t freak me out. It was a nice thought, but when I saw the landscape dissolving, it took me back to... you know....”

Loki cleared his throat, keeping his composure. “Yes, I am severely sorry for giving you emotional relapse. I will refrain from surprising you.”

Peter smiled gratefully before suddenly wrapping up Loki in a hug, his arms going around his waist, and head resting on the frost giant’s chest. “Thank you.” Peter could hear Mr. Stark’s voice, ‘it’s not a hug, I’m just getting the door for you’ echo in his mind. 

He let go and saw Loki staring at him with owlish eyes. “Why did you do that?”

Peter quickly felt himself worry. “Oh no, oh I’m sorry I didn’t, I didn’t mean to upset you I thought it was ok to hug you. Mr. Stark responded the same way and before I could ramble, like I do when I’m nervous, he just told me it wasn’t a hug and I really didn’t mean to, you know, catch you off guard- “

“It’s okay.” Loki quickly spoke, his arm jutting out rapidly and clamping Peter’s shoulder. “I’m just, not used to affection.”

Peter’s worry melted and he gave him a sad smile. “Everybody deserves affection, Mr. Loki, even if you’ve done bad things. Maybe we can start over and I can become one of your first friends. Here,” Peter said, taking a step back and putting his hand out so they could shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Loki, and hopefully we can reach that level of hugs all the time!”

Internally, Loki felt his heart clench as he tried to make sure no tears escaped his eyes at the boy’s innocent kindness. It was nice to meet him? Emotions are such traitors. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you too, Mr....?”

“Peter, Peter Parker!” 

Loki smiled at the enthusiasm. “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Parker.”

After their ‘heart to heart’ ended, they walked side by side. It was silent at first, Peter feeling a lot better but there was something nagging at him.

“Mr. Loki? Can I ask you a personal question?” Peter asked quietly, sneaking a glance at him. 

Loki looked down at the boy. “How personal?”

Peter looked ahead at the never ending gray landscape. “When we talked about people missing me and affection,” he began, making sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries. “You were quiet and didn’t say if anybody misses you.... why?”

Loki frowned slightly, thinking back to his memories. “Well, in a way, I have someone. But we have a different relationship then something like you and Stark. That Is, by the sounds of it, filled with protectiveness, kindness, humor, similar to that of a father and son. Which, I’ve never really had. For example, involving this one person, we’ve fought to the point where I died.”

Peter gasped, jaw dropping. “What?! Who would do that? That’s so mean! Stabbing is a not a cool thing to do. I’ve had to web up criminals and scold them for doing that. They always give me a weird look when I start talking.”

Loki chuckled dryly. “To be fair I have stabbed them quite a few times, one of which was me turning into a snake because I knew it was their favorite.”

Peter’s eyes widened comically. “Wait! You can turn into animals?! That’s- THAT’S AMAZING! Woah, I would use that power so much and turn into, like, a bird and fly over people.”

The frost giant shook his head with a smirk. “Yes it is quite, ‘amazing’. But yes, I can turn into animals, people, and manipulate people into believing me. I am a person of tricks and illusions, which is why I’m calling the Trickster....and I suppose maybe that’s why this person and I do not get along. It’s my annoying brother, Thor, who in a way shares affection with me. We have days where we will fight side by side, weapons ready and power surging through our bodies. Then, there are other days. Where I will do things he does not agree with. Beg for me to come home.” Loki’s tone changed to a dark one at the mention of Home. “He calls it Home, he calls me his brother, he weeps for me when I die, but none of it is truly real.”

Peter had been quiet, eyes non blinking in pure wonder. “I don’t mean to be mean, but that doesn’t seem like a healthy relationship. But, it does seem like he cares for you. Why do you fight so much?”

Loki looked down at the boy, dirt starting to collect on his face. “You are quite wise for your age, spiderling. But, regardless, I think we fight for the sake of having some form of connection with another. Take away the fighting and we have nothing, merely a label. And, well, I suppose it also has to do with our parents,” Loki paused for a second, taking a deep breath. “His, parents. I was close with his mother; very close, actually. Father not so much but neither did Thor. When it was time to crown one of us, well, they chose Thor. He is weak, unworthy,” Loki felt his anger boil as he began to raise his voice. “All for his birth right.”

“Mr. Loki- “ Peter began, his voice quiet but Loki ignored him.

“It was MINE too. Regardless of my ‘adoption’. I deserved the throne, I DESERVED that birth right more than my idiotic brother- “

“Mr. Loki, you’re- “

“He was unfit to rule and I could have taken charge. I would have done better, they were made to be ruled by me! ME. Mother would have understood, so would the people. They did when I ruled Asgard for a short time but then, yet again, it was taken from me. Because. Of. Thor- “ Loki was getting angrier, his gaze becoming stormier.

“Mr. Loki you’re scaring me- “

“And he can weep all he wants for my return but I- I...” Loki suddenly went quiet, Peter’s expression of pure fear, changing to that of confusion. “I... understand. I know his intentions are more than likely for the better, but I hate him, Mr. Parker, I truly do. Maybe it’s the fact that he cares for me and I hate that, but, all in all, he is the only one who gives me ‘second chances’ if you will, and I in return give him nothing but coldness.”

Peter stayed silent but Loki seemed to have stopped talking, his expression showing sorrow, guilt, anger, and... 

“You’re afraid of letting someone close to you because they will hurt you.... just like Thor’s parents did to you.” Peter responded with a soft voice. 

Loki took a shuddering breath in response, his expression going back to his look of indifference. There was a slight trace of sorrow left but when he blinked, it was gone.

“Mr. Loki, can I hug you?” Peter asked.

Loki just did a sharp nod and he went over, gently hugging the God. “Thank you, Mr. Parker. I don’t understand why you are so kind to me. I have done nothing but cause heartaches and destroyed your home.”

Peter was quiet and pulled away slowly. “Yes, but, I understand why. Everybody has a reason for their anger and the fact that the one person who showed you affection is, excuse me, a JERK, I feel like you need somebody in your life who cares, ya know? If I ever meet Mr. Thor, I’ll talk to him about it. But maybe I can be the person who shows affection.”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly but softened to a small gleam in his eyes. “You never cease to amaze me. But... yes, I think I may like that.”

“Friends?” Peter asked, cocking his head with a smile.

Loki returned the smile. “I suppose.”


	4. A Blue Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is enjoying this story! Like I said before, if you have any prompts, comment them or if you just want to chat that's cool to you! Love all of you :)

“Mr. Loki, can you PLEASE change the landscape?” Peter whined, after hours of walking in the dust. “If I see any more gray, I may actually bury myself in the sand. Plus, I’m tired and really, anything is a blanket once you’re tired enough, but I would prefer something softer.”

Loki shook his head fondly. “I guess I can change the landscape, I too am getting angrier the more gray I see. We shouldn’t be going through this much sand, we should’ve seen something else by now.”

Peter jumped up and down excitedly as Loki rolled his eyes and suddenly it was back to the meadow, the flowers more beautiful than ever and the fake sun gleaming in the sky. Peter actually felt happy as he ran forward, kicking his feet through the sand.

Letting out a pure laugh, Peter spun in a circle and fell down. “Mr. Loki this is amazing! The meadow is so pretty, and my allergies aren’t acting up which is a plus... wait, Mr. Loki?” Peter looked around the meadow and saw no sign of the tall black-haired God. But what Peter did see was a black bunny with glowing green eyes.

“A BUNNY!” Peter cried out, running forward causing the bunny to tense up and almost ran but Peter was quicker, picking up the rodent and cuddling it. “You are so adorable and I’m going to name you Tony! It’s funny because Mr. Stark hates being called cute, so I am totally going to tell him that I called you that.” 

The bunny made a squealing noise and tried to move out of Peter’s grasp, but Peter held tighter, holding the bunny and sighing at the softness. But suddenly, it began to grow and before he could react, Loki was sitting in Peter’s arms, his face slightly red and staring at the boy. Instead of freaking out like Loki thought he would, instead Peter let out a burst of laughter, dropping Loki in the process, and sat down. Giggling and laughing as he laid down in the flowers. Despite it not being that funny, Loki let out a low chuckle at the absurdness of the boy. As Peter’s giggling quieted down, his smile was fading into a sorrowful one.

“I miss Mr. Stark...” Peter whispered mainly to himself.

Loki looked down at the boy and almost felt guilty, but he just nodded. “I know.”

“Wait.” Peter started, looking at Loki. “You... you said you can turn into animals AND people... can you...”

Loki has a strong dislike for Tony Stark but the expression on the boy’s slightly hopeful face made him clear his throat, slowly morphing into the billionaire. Peter watched in horrified fascination as Loki shifted into his mentor.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered before racing towards the man, hugging him in a tight grasp, Loki letting out an ‘oof’ at the boy’s strength. “I’m-I’m so so sorry, Mr. Stark, you told me to go home and I didn’t LISTEN, and now, now we aren’t together anymore, and I know I hurt you.” Peter let out a shuddering sob, Loki softly rubbing the boy’s back. “But I’m going to come back, I-i promise and Mr. Loki is taking care of me and you, i, I’m just so sorry. I didn’t want to leave you, I know you never asked for me in your life and you said- you said that if I died it’s on you but it’s not.... it’s not your fault, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry.” Peter couldn’t finish and just buried his face further into the older man’s jacket. 

Loki (aka Mr. Stark), gently patted the boy. “It’s okay, Peter, I know that there was nothing we could do. But, I promise you we will see each other again, and when we do you better give me the biggest hug you’ve ever given someone.”

Peter let out a wet laugh, sniffling. “O-okay Mr. Stark... and Mr. Stark?”

“Yes Peter?” Loki quietly answered.

“Forgive Loki for everything he’s done, he’s an amazing guy- erm, God, and he helped me get back to you.” Peter spoke, voice quieter as Loki squeezed the younger man before turning back into his true form.

Peter let go and smiled lightly up at Loki. “Thank you for that. I just- I’m going stir crazy not seeing them every day and I’m so scared that I won’t ever see them. Every day when I go out on patrol there’s this small part of me wondering if I’ll make it back and.... and this time.... I didn’t... m-make it.” Peter felt his heartstrings being pulled as his anxiety began to raise at the reality of death, but Loki quickly ruffled the boy’s hair; Loki would never do that, but the God is finding that the boy is an exception to many of his rules. 

Peter happily strode next to Loki as the two of them continued in a meadow. The ‘sun’ was shining and the flowers were blowing in the fake wind. Peter, although tired and wanting everything to just... stop, was enjoying his time with Loki. Sure, the situation wasn’t the most enjoyable, but he was glad that the God was becoming his friend. Suddenly, the hair stuck straight up on Peter’s arms. Peter did a little circle as he looked around, eyes wide and alert.

“Spider?” Loki asked, mild concern in his voice.

“Do you... do you feel that?” Peter mumbled, squinting his eyes and looking around more. “Something is off, something happened.”

Loki, in return, did a small circle of his own, eyeing the surroundings. “There shouldn’t be anything here that can harm us... but I was surprised to see you here, so we may have company.”

The two of them went back to back and Peter looked around before frowning. There, in the distance at a section of the makeshift woods, was a glowing object. It was square and pretty large and stood out from the green trees.

“Mr. Loki what is that?” Peter asked, pointing.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I’m... unsure. We can go over, but you need to listen to me, this place has no forgiveness, it’s is unexpected, and anything can happen. Stay close to me.”

Peter nodded mutely and followed close behind Loki. They approached it carefully, eyes searching the glowing mass as Loki felt around his knives. The green trees seemed to be emphasized in contrast with the blue glow. Peter’s eyes widened as they walked so they were in front of the glow. Loki let the landscape fade away until they were met yet again with gray dust but this time there was the glowing mass in front of them, the blinding light reflected in their eyes. Peter inched forward, and Loki gripped his arm in warning. Peter just stared at the blue glow, swirls of yellow and green and purple were flowing around within. But suddenly, Peter saw a face appear for a second. Blinking, Peter jutted his head forward in confusion. Then, there it was again. Faces were appearing in a hazy frenzy, not looking at Peter, but seemed to be conversing in their own conversations.

“M-Mr. Loki? You’re seeing this too, right?” Peter hissed out, swatting at Loki’s arm.

Loki frowned. “What?”

Peter stared back at the mass when suddenly he was- he was HEARING them and… wait… he knows who they are. 

“…. and I don’t think this is a safe environment for our son, Richard!”

“I know he is our son, Mary, but this is the life we chose… please don’t cry.”

Peter froze at the mention of those names; Richard and Mary Parker. Why are they there? They’re…

“Dead. My parents… I don’t understand.” Peter grumbled when Loki looked down at the boy, whose eyes were beginning to tear up. “They can’t be here, that’s not- “Peter suddenly tensed up and slowly looked up at Loki. “Please… please tell me this isn’t you doing this.”

Loki frowned. “Peter, I do not understand. I see nothing.” Loki looked back at the blue mass and suddenly faces were appearing as well. He frowned in confusion as he heard their conversations being played within his head. Then, he too saw his/Thor’s dead parents and anger rushed through him. “What is this madness? How dare this blue mass play these games.”

Loki took out his knives and just as he was about to lunge forward, Peter threw himself in front of him. “NO! No, please, Mr. Loki those are my parents, I-I have to talk to them.”

Loki stared at the boy, the pure sadness reflected in his eyes. “Peter… this, this is witchcraft. I’m not sure of what kind but we can’t trust- “

Before Loki could finish, Peter really quickly turned abruptly and threw himself into the blue mass.


	5. My Memory Is a Little Hazy

Loki felt his stomach go into his throat as he ran forward, following Peter. He went through and felt pure coldness and voices; everywhere. There was shouting, calmer voices, crying, laughter, and just pure emotion floating through the air, God, he felt sick. It was as though he was inside a blue snow globe, the different colored lights floating around acting like the snow you get when you shake it around. The figures were hauntingly real, save for the blue fluorescent skin that created a border between real and imaginary. Loki pushed through the blue haze when he heard it.

“…. now brother, go into the kitchen and take the freshly baked loaves, the kitchen maids will understand- yes, I know we are ‘too old for this’ but it truly is a cause for the good. We can go watch the sunset and fill our stomachs ‘till we can fit no more.” Thor said, his body see through but still, in a sense, physically there. Loki felt himself tense up and wanted to just go over and see if Thor was truly there, similar to on the ship… ‘I’m here’. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Loki, Loki, you awake? Good come on I want to go somewhere, come on, the ship is like right there.” The Grandmaster whispered, winking at Imaginary Loki and Real Loki made a face of disgust.

“…Loki, you must catch up if you want to beat us!” Volstagg called out with a smirk.

“Careful you don’t trip over your witch dress,” Sif taunted, appearing next to Volstagg.

Loki smirked at the memory and waved his hand through them both and felt his chest tighten as they wavered, like he had dragged his hand through the water and messed up his reflection.

“Loki?” A tender voice called out.

Loki turned quickly, and there, right in front of him, was his mother. “Mother?”

Frigga smiled fondly at her son. “It has been too long, my dear.”

Loki nodded solemnly, not trusting himself to move or speak. Frigga seemed to understand this and just smiled softly, starting to move forward and reached his hand up to caress Loki’s face, but terrified that she too would disappear causing him to wince and step back.

Noticing him flinch, Frigga nodded in understanding. “Are we still at the stage of tense mother and son relation?”

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Mother you know it will always be like this, dead or alive.”

Frigga pursed her lips in the way she does when she becomes saddened. “When we were both alive, we still cared for one another as a mother and son would. Why the sudden change?”

The God froze for a moment, questioning himself as well before he straightened up and looked over to the ghostly figures of his friends. “I have matured, mother. I’ve found people who see me as their ruler, I, dare I say it, made amends with Thor, died in a battle protecting people. I know which of those are loyal to me and those that are not… so mother, please tell me, which do you fall under?”

Frigga was studying his face for a moment before letting the corners of her mouth turn upwards in fond curiosity. “I fall under loyalty to my family, and you are part of that regardless of your birth.”

Loki counted to five in his mind before taking a calming breath. “Because I am adopted there will forever be that barrier.” The pure sorrow in Frigga’s face made Loki continue his sentence. “However, you have always been there for me through it all, even visiting when dear old father put me in a cell. I do see you as a mother and I will always care for you as such.”

She smiled in response. “Loki, I miss you so much. I know you don’t consider us family, but I still do. You will always be my son.”

Loki felt his chest tighten. “Mother, I know that. You cared for me like no other… but you are dead.”

She smiled sadly in response, her form flickering. “Loki, if you miss me just as much as I to you, you would join me.”

Suddenly the haze that was beginning to fill Loki’s mind and the environment around him, was lifted. “I don’t mean to impose, but you’re not her.” Loki felt himself tense up and his damn emotions were beginning to erupt within himself. “Mother would’ve wanted me to live a full life, perhaps finally ruling some people or getting along with Thor. She would never wish for me to join her in death.”

Before the hazy figure of his mother could speak, Loki took out his knife and cut a small slice into his palm and felt himself being yanked backwards, the voices and faces dissolving rapidly. Loki fell backwards into the gray dust, the dust exploding in his face and covering himself in gray. He coughed once, twice, three times before he sat upright, looking at the blue mass. He saw Peter, tears streaming down his face and he was talking to someone by the looks of it… that was it. That. Was. It. They were stuck in this purgatory and the memories he saw were his choice to join the afterlife. So, since he denied it, that must mean on the other side of this memory wall, is their escape. But he couldn’t leave without Peter, so he walked forward with determination and reached through the blue mass.

(This is a cut to Peter’s perspective when he went through the blue mass)

Peter first felt the cool breeze as he entered the haze. The voices were amplified and with his sensitive senses, it was bordering on the edge of ‘too much’. Pushing forward, he looked left and right.

“…Peter no don’t place the piece there, it has to go here to create the Tower, don’t build the house first.” Ned cried out, talking to an imaginary Peter.

“Hey nerd, I made you this drawing of you and Ned making a LEGO set.” MJ said with a smirk as she thrusted the paper towards empty space.

It was haunting, to Peter, to see loved ones in the forms of these blue ghosts. He wanted to go home and see them for real, but Peter kept walking forward, desperate to find his parents. 

“…. Sorry I’m late, sweetie, I got takeout from the Thai place and I picked up a movie to watch, sound good? Just get your homework done before hand, in fact, I’ll give you ice cream before the Thai if you get it down now.” Aunt May spoke with a smile and a wink as she placed takeout bags down, the bags disappearing into the blue unknown.

“Alright, kiddo, I got the ice cream, FRIDAY loaded up the next Star Wars movie, and we have our newest project right in front of us. Oh, and I called Aunt Hottie if you can bunk over and she agreed. I got you Iron Man pajamas just because I can so if you don’t change into those, I’m revoking ice cream privileges until you do.” Tony Stark’s voice called out, the man winking in Peter’s direction.

Peter let out a stuttering breath as more tears fell down his face. He missed them so much. Walking forward again, he saw in front of him who he had searched for the whole time. “Mother, Father.” Peter breathed out.

First, Mary turned to him with a charming smile. “Peter, honey, you’ve grown so much. I missed you and thought of you in every moment.”

Richard appeared next to her, his arm wrapping around Mary’s waist. “Peter, you are brilliant and strong and look just as handsome as your father,” Mary chuckled and nudged her husband. “Sorry, but it’s true. We miss you, son, and I’m sorry we weren’t there for you.”

Peter nodded numbly, sniffling and wiping away his tears when another person joined the pair. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t there long enough, but I did give some good advice and we had some amazing times.” Peter let out a choked sob when he saw the blue ghostly figure of Uncle Ben. “Remember when you and I built those wood chairs from scratch and painted them in blue and May yelled at us for getting blue all over ourselves? ‘Boys will be boys, but if you get any paint on my carpet, you both sleep outside.’ Your aunt is a wonder.”

Peter laughed wetly, tears and snot (ew) dribbling down his face. “Y-yeah she was pretty mad, and she sprayed me with the kitchen h-hose… Uncle Ben I’m s-s-so sorry I didn’t save you. I wanted to, b-but I was so scared. And m-mom and dad? I love you both and I want to spend time with you too. I miss you all so much.”

Richard smiled sadly. “We miss you and I’m glad that Stark guy has taken over my role.”

Peter blushed, and eyes widened. “Dad, nobody could replace you- “

Richard rose a hand in understanding. “I know, but he’s doing a damn good job at it… him and May.”

Peter smiled again when Mary walked forward, brushing a hand through Peter’s arm. “Darling, there… is a way, for you to come home, with all of us.”

Peter sniffled and frowned. “W-what? But what about Mr. Stark and May and Ned- “

“They will join us soon enough.” Ben answered, a smile not quite reaching his eyes. “So, come with us, Pete. We can be reunited and catch up on the times we lost, play some catch.”

Peter felt himself begin to battle internally when he looked down and saw a calloused hand gripping his wrist. Just as he was about to speak, he was yanked backward, and all of the faces begin to blur together. He squirmed and screamed at the grip, the voices already disappearing. Suddenly, he no longer was in the blue haze but back to the gray landscape.

“…. Go, LET ME GO!” Peter cried out, pulling and twisting out of the grip, tears streaming out of his eyes. “You made me leave them! MY FAMILY!”

Loki, stunned raised his hands. “Peter, I understand but they weren’t them.”

“You shut up,” Peter hissed, “yes it was. I saw my parents, my uncle, my aunt, everyone. I could talk to them finally, I was able to say, ‘I’m sorry’ to my uncle and talk to my parents- you just took that from me!”

Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “They weren’t your family, that was some form of witchcraft that plays with your memories as a form of persuasion. They were trying to kill you, Parker, and if it weren’t for me you would be passing on to the afterlife!”

“If it weren’t for you, I could be with my family.” Peter cried out, taking a step forward.

“You have a family.” Loki growled. “In the real world, and not many people have that luxury.” The God took a deep breath to calm himself before taking a step forward as well. “I, don’t have that. Frankly, I don’t really want to. But, since you do have family in the real world, it is your obligation to return.”

Peter continued to cry, fists curled at his sides. “But I… I miss them; my parents, uncle Ben, and in a way, I feel responsible, especially with my uncle. So why should I go back if I’m just going to be responsible for more death?”

Loki watched as the kid seemed to fold in on himself, silent sobs wrecking through his body. “Everyone is given a second chance.”

Peter peered up at Loki. “What?”

“I said,” Loki continued, catching Peter’s gaze. “Everyone is given a second chance. Now, I could say it’s not your fault, but I don’t know the situation. But, I do know that you’ve been given another family that is alive and probably missing you. I don’t who could miss you though, you’re quiet annoying.” Peter was about to take offense but saw Loki smirking at him. “I did find out, however, that if this is the portal to the afterlife, there must be another one somewhere around here leading back to the real world.”

Peter was silent, save for him breathing in shakily. “Why do you think that I won’t screw up everyone’s lives? You barely know me, Mr. Loki.”

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Because you’re a child that has responsibilities made for a man. I’m not being ‘rude’ by stating this, but you are still young, and you already are bringing a lot of… joy, to people’s lives. With that, you have your own responsibilities and it may be difficult at times, but, with the power given to you, it will require for you to fulfill all of those obligations.”

A sniffle echoed as Peter wiped his eyes with a fond smile. “You sound exactly like my uncle Ben, Mr. Loki… you’re a good man, er, God.”

Loki rolled his eyes half-heartedly. “And so are you. Do we have an alliance now? Shall we go and see if we can get back to the world of the living?” Peter nodded and began to leave when Loki grabbed his arm. “One last thing, may I see your palm?” 

Peter frowned but nonetheless offered it to the God, and before Peter even opened his mouth, Loki made a slice in the boy’s palm. “OW! Mr. Loki!” Peter whined, nursing his bleeding hand. “We talked about this! Stabbing isn’t a nice thing to do to other people!”

Loki smirked and grabbed the boy’s hand, wrapping it in a cloth that he had tucked away in his pocket. “I did this for a reason, you mortal. Whenever you feel like you’re not in the right place and things don’t seem… real, just press your hand on your wound and it’ll bring you back to the world you know.”

Peter blinked up at Loki with wide eyes before grinning. “You’re becoming such a sap!”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I beg your pardon? I am certainly not, I am a Trickster, a menace to society- “

“A sap.”

“PETER.”

Peter giggled in response to Loki’s growl and the God merely grumbled about ‘mortals being intolerable’. Things seemed to be getting better between the two of them, and now they are one step closer to going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this angsty chapter ;)  
> Regardless thanks so much for all of your kind reviews and kudos, love all of you!  
> P.S. I was thinking of writing a cross-over fic of Spider-Man and The Iron Giant (the Iron GIant is Iron Man, Peter is Hogarth, Tony is the mechanic, aunt May is the mother, the president would be another character) tell me your thoughts!!!!!!!!


	6. Welcome Home

The two of them glanced at one another as they stared at the doorway in front of them. They had walked in a circle around the blue mass and they were exactly correct in their guesses. It was a long rectangular object that also glowed blue, but the difference, was that in the blue haze, they saw a street on New York.

“I know that street.” Peter commented, staring forward, gulping loudly. “It’s right next to the deli I get my sandwiches from.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow in response. “Midgard is so… what’s the word for something that’s, not normal?”

“Cray-cray.” Peter responded with a straight face, on the inside laughing about how angry Loki would get if he knew the truth.

Loki nodded in understanding and turned back to the street, grimacing. “I have not missed your world, it is too greedy and… cray-cray for my taste. I prefer the finer things in life. Regardless, are you ready to reunite with your home?”

Peter squeezed his palm and nodded nervously, Loki eyeing the boy’s palm as it turned red. Loki decided to enter first and the minute he stepped in, he began to hear the busy noises of New York, yet quieter than the last time he was there. The God pushed further but before he could, he felt something hold onto his wrist. Looking back into the haze, he saw Peter’s childlike eyes blinking at him in fear. Loki nodded at him and pulled forward, making Peter squeeze his eyes shut as he drifted from the ashy life he had grown accustomed to; how terrifying. Sure, he hated the endless abyss that he was trapped in, but it was nice to be with Loki. Everyone had said he was terrible, how his crimes would never be forgiven, but underneath it, there was something good about him, which Peter specializes in; finding the good in people. Peter had been so scared when he awoke to ash covering him from head to toe, but now it seemed like another layer of himself and he was, more confident. Ok, yes, he was shaking like a leaf right now as he stood on solid ground and saw New York and oh my God it’s been so long.

“I-I’m home.” Peter whispered, tears staining his ashy face. Oh no, he looks filthy. There’s gray all over him; the ash, it followed him.

“-eter, Peter, breathe. You’re hyperventilating.” Loki calmly stated as Peter gagged and sat on the ground. “People are beginning to look at us, why don’t we go to your abode and, uh, panic there.”

Peter nodded numbly and stood up, his knees shaking violently. “Y-yeah, uh, it’s over here.”

Loki followed next to Peter, eyeing the people staring at them. Why weren’t there more people appearing like they did? Surely there were more people in the purgatory that they had to live through. Loki was snapped out of his thoughts when Peter inhaled shakily.

“What do I say?” Peter whispered. “’Sorry that I dissolved into dust because what I do is super dangerous and even though you warned me I still went and got myself killed’?”

Loki side glanced at Peter and then back at the complex they were stationed outside of. “Mothers can be difficult. But they always worry about your safety first and foremost.”

He nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. “You’re right. She will understand. Mr. Loki, will you, uh, stand behind me? Mr. Stark would always stand behind me when I got nervous and put his hands on my shoulders and- “

Loki (sort of aggressively) placed his hands-on Peter’s shoulders. “Like that?”

Despite the pain, Peter nodded and raised a hand, knocking on the door. It took two knocks before the door swung open to show a disheveled and teary-eyed aunt May.

“Peter!” She cried out, rushing forward and wrapping him up in a bear hug. “Oh Peter, you scared the living hell out of me. I saw you go into that spaceship and I knew, I KNEW, something would happen and when people began to dissolve; oh, sweetie I am so happy you’re safe. No injuries? Oh, and look at you covered in dust and- wait, who the hell are you?”

Peter was let out of the bone crushing hug and saw aunt May glaring down Loki who had a very protective glare as well. “Loki Laufeyson, Trickster, God- “

“Dick that destroyed half of New York and probably my son.” Aunt May retorted, grabbing Peter and pulling him to her chest.

“May- “Peter pleaded but was shushed by his aunt.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off and ruining other people’s lives and not, oh I don’t know, my nephew?” May questioned, taking a step forward.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Listen here, you mortal worm. I saved your nephews life many times and chose to get him out of the purgatory we were stuck in. I could have left them there, but I chose to take him with me. So please show some respect.”

“Respect?” May growled out. “You are the last person I would ever respect. You hurt so many people- “

“MAY.” Peter shouted, causing both adults to look over at Peter who was standing there in a confident stance, despite his body covered in ash and shaking violently. He maneuvered himself until he was standing between Loki and May. “May, please, you need to understand. Mr. Loki has done some horrible things in the past, I get that. I deal with criminals everyday, but Mr. Loki is different, he learns! He knows he’s done bad things, we all have, May.” Loki nodded at that and May glared at him in return.” A-and when we were stuck there, just the two of us, he made everything so much better than before. He turned into a rabbit and created a meadow so that I wouldn’t see grey all the time. He pulled me out of this memory trap and even gave me a scar- “Loki cleared his throat in warning and Peter’s eyes widened before he continued, turning to his aunt. “May, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. He saved me, and he’s my friend.”

May was silent for a minute, eyes darting between the two before letting out a defeated sigh. “Although I am still upset at you, Loki, I suppose it won’t help me being aggressive towards you. It’ll take time so don’t think we are friends right now… However, thank you for watching Peter, it seems like you and him truly helped each other out.”

Loki looked over at Peter who smiled at him and the God rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t word it like that, he and I simply worked together well because of how drastically different we are.”

May just nodded along absentmindedly while playing with her nephew’s curls. She missed him, so much, and to have him here, in front of him, was something she has taken for granted. 

“Honey, can we maybe… talk, about everything? DO you want to talk?” May asked quietly, cupping his face.

Peter swallowed thickly before looking up at his aunt. “I want to, May, I do but- “Peter was silent for a moment and when May saw his arm shaking, she saw he was pressing down on his palm. “I… I need to see Mr. Stark and Ned and just… I need to see everybody. It may not make sense, but I couldn’t, in the gray purgatory, tell which was which. Mr. Loki brought me away from possible death because I just… I couldn’t tell, May.”

Aunt May just nodded, not quite understanding, but knows he will tell her sooner rather than later. “As much as I don’t want to leave you right now,” May involuntarily shuddered as she willed herself not to cry again, “you should see Tony… he, uh, did not take your death well at all. I was pissed at him and when I started screaming at him, ‘why did you take him with you, he’s dead now’ he… well, he cried; a lot. You have to see him, oh and don’t tell him that I said you cried because he made me promise not to say anything.”

Peter felt his chest grow warm at that and smiled to himself. “I won’t say anything, and Mr. Stark is one of the people that I really need to see after… everything. Thank you, May, I love you so much.”

May wiped her eyes as she began to cry and tugged her nephew into a hug. She looked up and saw Loki standing there uncomfortably, so reaching over, she grabbed the hem of Loki’s shirt and yanked him into the embrace. Loki would say out loud that he hated being hugged, but at that moment, it was one of those rare moments of love; of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA. This one is kinda short cause the Mr. Stark one is going to be long af. Another chapter wowzers, I am just cracking these out, aren't I? Anyways please keep reviewing and I will see you in the next chapter; don't forget, I take prompts


	7. Who The Hell Are You

Peter didn’t really quite know what to expect when going to Stark Towers. Before they had left May’s place, she had insisted they “freshen up”. So after Peter changed into civilian clothes, washed his suit with a wash cloth, chased after Loki with a wash cloth because the God insisted he didn’t need to, ate more than his body weight allows, had Loki try pizza for the first time, stopped May and Loki from fighting again, and let May place around with his hair, they left the apartment feeling a lot better. 

“Taxi?” Peter asked hesitantly, looking up at Loki who wrinkled his nose. 

“I suppose it would draw less attention.” He responded and so that’s how they ended up at their destination, save for the driver had been staring at Loki through the back mirror and seemed very nervous so Peter paid him a little extra. 

They both glanced at one another and then back at the Tower. What could possibly be on the other side? Who survived the snap? Who didn’t? Were the survivors all there? 

“You think too loudly.” Loki grumbled, guiding Peter in front of him to the doors. “Just go inside and we can get this reunion over with.”

“Okay, and Mr. Loki?” Peter asked looking at the God.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry if Mr. Stark tries to kill you. I’ll try and stop him.” Peter said with a wide smile and Loki just frowned at him in response.

Opening the glass door, Peter nearly threw up. It was completely empty. The ground floor was usually packed with business people, teenagers visiting to hopefully become interns, and the occasional angry government figure. But now... it had nobody. It was like that movie, I Am Legend where everything was like a ghost town. Peter shivered involuntarily and Loki looked around with a curious expression on his face. 

“FRIDAY?” Peter called out.

“Welcome back, Peter Parker.” The AI responded causing Loki to whip out his daggers.

“Mr. Loki it’s okay, it’s the AI, she’s pretty great.” Peter said calmly, putting a hand on one of Loki’s daggers. “Hi FRIDAY, uh, where is everyone?”

“The rest of the party is upstairs, would you like me to activate the Finding Nemo protocol?” FRIDAY asked, a bit of amusement in her voice.

Peter blushed slightly. “No I want to surprise them... why is it called that?”

“Mr. Stark explained it is about a father fish trying to find his son, Nemo, and found it to be quite perfect for the situation. If you are found without him knowing, I am to alert him at once.” FRIDAY said cheerfully.

Peter giggled to himself and couldn’t help the large smile from spreading across his face as he pulled Loki towards the elevator. “That’s... perfect. FRIDAY how is Mr. Stark?”

“Overall health is not very good. Anxiety is at an all time high, he has not slept in 3 days, barely eats, and alcohol consumption is bordering on deadly.” 

He felt sick as FRIDAY told him his worst fear. God what has he done? “Well, hopefully I can help him- “

“Peter I would just like to point out, your friend is going against my protocol as he is on the Bad Boys Watcha Gonna Do list and I am ordered to banish them if they enter while playing the hit song from Inner Circle’s, ‘Bad Boys’.” FRIDAY warned as the elevator stopped.

“It’s okay he’s my friend! Don’t worry.” Peter encouraged as he walked out, Loki behind him. He stopped in his tracks as Peter’s eyes saw that the living room was filled with empty cans and discarded pizza boxes.

The couches had blankets strewn about as well as the casual article of clothing and empty wine bottles sitting next to it. Peter let out a loud sigh. “Oh, Mr. Stark...”

Peter heard voices in the next room and got excited as he scurried through the room and into the kitchen. He approached carefully, wanting to wait for the perfect time. Peering around the corner with Loki next to him, he saw quite a few people surrounding the kitchen.

“I don’t care! We can’t just go against our original plan and say ‘you know what, maybe that’s where the portal is.” Captain America (Steve) angrily said, slamming his hand on the counter as Thor glared back at him.

“You are forgetting, Man of Shield, that my brother has unique talents that you humans don’t understand. He has that ability and I trust him even if he has betrayed quite a few times.”

“Thor your brother does have those abilities, but why would he choose Earth to reappear? It seems uncharacteristic of him.” Black Widow (Natasha) responded sitting on the counter, Hawkeye (Clint) next to him who nodded along.

“Exactly! And he did try to take over New York last time and failed miserably so, like, why would he return here?” Clint said, twirling an arrow in his fingers. 

“I mean, New York is a huge city and is filled with a lot of people, maybe he was hoping to find Thanos here since his favorite hobby is killing people.” Ant Man (Scott) responded spinning in one of the bar seats.

“Think of it realistically, though, guys. Loki is brilliant. He can do illusions and be able to shape shift. And- and Shuri how do you know for sure it was him? It could’ve, been, like, I don’t know, the Grandmaster or our other friend who was on the ship. Loki died, I doubt he would return and if he did I doubt it would be to New York.... wait, shit, Thor is Valkyrie alive?” Bruce said, chewing on the edge of a pen.

Peter looked at Loki with a concerned glance who in return just shrugged. 

“I’m unsure of that information... Loki and I were together when it happened and Valkyrie was with the rest.” Thor said, frowning.

“And Dr. Banner, I guarantee that it is Loki. There was some sort of energy around him and taking the energy I see upon analyzing Thor, I can find the connection between life forces. Once Tony comes back from his own research, we can also find out who the other life force is, as it is different from Asgard.” Shuri responded with a grin, pointing her own pen and notepad at Bruce.

“I don’t care if it really is Loki!” Steve cried out. “Our main goal is searching for Thanos, not making a side adventure to find a Trickster who has attempted to kill us multiple times.” 

Thor turned to Steve once more, electricity coming off of him. “He is still my brother so mind your tongue.”

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?” A voice yelled right in front of Loki and Peter, interrupting them from eavesdropping. 

Peter let out a shriek and scampered out into the open, falling down and trying to back up at the RACCOON that was pointing a FREAKING GUN at him.

“W-w-woah I’m sorry Mr. Raccoon!” Peter shrieked, the gun touching his nose. “I-I-I’m a good guy!”

Before the talking creature could comment, he was picked up by the scruff of the neck and placed in front of Loki as the God moved himself in front of Peter in a protective stance.

“Leave the boy alone, rodent.” Loki barked.

Rocket narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. “Who you calling rodent you greasy- “

“BROTHER.” Thor yelled.

Loki and Peter turned to see the others staring at them with confusion and tense emotions. 

“Loki,” Natasha warned grabbing her knife. “Let go of the kid, this instance of I won’t hesitate to attack.”

“No no! It’s fine! He’s my friend, we’re together.” Peter proclaimed, standing side by side with the Trickster. “We made it out of the Dust together.”

All of them now looked completely lost, especially Clint. “Friends? Loki? Those words don’t go together.”

“Never mind them, brother, are you truly here?” Thor questioned, approaching them carefully. 

Peter now moved himself in front of Loki. “I used to look up to you, Mr. Thor. And you’re still super cool and handsome, but Mr. Loki told me all about you and how mean you can be. I can’t believe I have to say this to a God, but killing one another is not nice.”

Thor stared before cracking a smile. “I like you, boy, you are quite adorable but move I must embrace my brother.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

Thor just smiled. “Last time we were in this situation, you and I hugged because you truly were here and now I must see if it’s true, again.” Loki rolled his eyes as Thor hugged him tightly, Thor speaking again in his ear. “Don’t think I have forgiven you for dying, again. I thought it was true, the last battle. I wept again, I had to leave you again, I... missed you again, brother. Please stop doing it and just stay here.”

Loki was silent but he pat his brother’s back once. “I’ll try my best.”

Peter smiled softly when all of a sudden there was the sound of a door opening, followed by the voice Peter has been waiting to hear.

“What is with all the shouting, you having a party without me?” Tony spoke, his voice gruff and sounded... sad. 

“Well, Tony, you should see for yourself.” Clint commented nudging his head to the side.

Tony frowned and looked at Rhodes who had been in the lab with him. They walked around the kitchen and there, right in front of him without the suit, and dust, and tears, was Peter.

“Hi, Mr. Stark. You missed me?” Peter choked out, tears running down his face. 

Tony felt his chest tighten and the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, before he ran forward and nearly tackled the boy into a strong hug, causing them both to fall to the ground on their knees.

“I-I-I’m s-so sorry, dad.” Peter sobbed, burrowing his face into his neck. “I d-didn’t mean to l-leave you.”

Tony shook his head and kissed the top of his head. “Jesus Christ kid, you are forbidden to ever say ‘I’m sorry’ again.” Tony let out a stuttering breath as he pulled away and brushed away the boy’s now sweaty bangs. “God... Pete I missed you so much, you can’t do that to me ever again. You really are that anchor, son, so dear God don’t ever do that again.”

Peter sniffled as more tears fell down. “I missed you just as much and I would’ve stayed there if it weren’t for him.” Peter said pointing at Loki who was stiff and staring at Tony.

Instead of being thankful, Tony was on his feet and bolting towards the God, pushing him down and getting ready to punch him.

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, ALRIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH.” Tony roared. 

“MR. STARK!” Peter cried out, running over and pulling at his mentor. “Stop! He’s my friend!”

Tony let himself be pulled back, anger rushing through his veins. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on him. I get if you saved his life but I know your ways, Loki.” Tony spat his name as he wrapped a protective arm around Peter who was mouthing, ‘sorry’ at Loki.

Dead silence filled the room as everyone stared at the situation in front of them.

That was, until Scott finally spoke. “First of all, did he just call you two Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki? And second of all, TONY YOU HAVE A KID?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do, in this case Mr. Stark will come for you  
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE RESPONSES I ADORE ALL OF YOU :)  
> this chapter is long cause i appreciate everyone


End file.
